Tora
Tora is a claw-wielding ninja and is the third ninja needed to be saved, after Shun and Suzume. Believing he is a tiger, he has tiger-like mannerisms that is a animal stemmed from infancy that he incorporates into his fighting. The Mini Ninjas Mini Ninjas Tora was found as an infant at the foot of Ninja Mountain by the Ninja Master after hearing what sounded like the cry of a small cat. The Ninja Master discovered that Tora was a bit stinky and had been put in a cage-like basket, and soon learned that this infant had the mind of a tiger. Several years later, Tora had grown older but retained his tiger-like habits, like running on all fours, growling, living in a larger home in order to control him and sniffing for prey. His constant tiger-like habits make him hilarious and enjoyable to the other ninjas. The Ninja Master and even the Tengu have tried to weed it out of him in order to teach him some discipline, but to no effect. Tora developed a unique way of fighting, using hand-crafted claws made from pieces of other weapons that he used to provide for himself what nature did not. Prior to the beginning of Mini Ninjas, Tora had been sent by the Ninja Master to discover the source of the mysterious storms, but he never made it back, having been defeated with a Japanese animal knock out gas and captured by Samurai nearby the base of the Water Castle and caged at the Waving Grass Valley. But by the help of Hiro, Futo, Shun, and Suzume he was freed and aided Hiro in defeat of the Samurai Warlord. After the defeat of the Samurai Warlord and the world returned to normal, Tora followed the group back to the Ninja Village, having adventures along the way. Mini Ninjas Adventures Tora has been confirmed to be in Mini Ninjas Adventures. Personality Tora believes that he is actually a tiger. Due to this belief, he has no sense of personal hygiene nor does he speak like a normal person, but instead growls and meows. Tora is self-sufficient and cunning, and he often relies on his primitive instincts to get what he wants. Like Futo, he has a big appetite. His mannerisms make Tora somewhat akin to a feral child, and he greatly annoys both the Ninja Master and the Tengu who make residence at Ninja Village, but they accept him nonetheless because no other place would. Tora is not shown to give up until he gets what he wants. Even with his wild nature, Tora trusts his friends completely and does have a civilized side to his personality, such as his ability to write and his opposition against the samurai. Appearance Tora has jet black hair pulled into a tight, upward bun, and wears the black standard ninja outfit with mesh sleeves underneath an orange tiger-patterned vest. He also wears his tiger claws, complete with a tiger-patterned covering to show his affinity for the tiger. Tora is one of three ninjas who doesn't wear head covering (the others Kunoichi and Futo), but does wear a mask over his mouth. Abilities Tora is a ferocious fighter in combat, due to mixing the ninja fighting techniques he learned during her time at Ninja Village and the primal attacks of the tiger. He has enough flexibility and endurance to run at high speeds and to pounce on his enemies or whatever catches his fancy. His metal claws make him even more dangerous, as they are sharp enough to cut through bamboo and wood, and anyone unlucky enough to cross Tora would end up with a swipe in the face. This makes Tora useful close-up as a melee fighter, but falls short when confronted with evil samurai with spears. Tora is also a quick learner and is able to craft himself things out of other objects, such as creating his trademark claws as a way of climbing an apple tree to get food. He has the fastest attack rate, followed by suzume, and double damage, just like futo. This makes him the most useful in melee combat, except for the fact futo can hit more than one enemy at a time and kunoichi can hit from a further distance. Power Attack Tora's special attack is a fast dash, capable of covering long distances; at the end of the dash he launches a powerful spinning claw attack. Compared to all other power attacks, this isn't so useful in combat. Trivia *Tora means "tiger" in Japanese. *Tora's metal claws and fighting style was inspired by Marvel's superhero Wolverine, a distinguished member of the X-Men. *Although Tora does not know he is human, he is able to write. *Interestingly enough, while Tora's claws are sharp enough to cut through bamboo, he was unable to cut through original Chinese names (老虎laohu) the bamboo in the cage that imprisoned him. Category:Main Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Characters Category:Mini Ninjas Category:Male